Purple Auroras That Paint The Heavens
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: A short bit of fluff. Free of The World, a wavemaster and a heavy axe return to it to enjoy its natural beauty...and each other's company. R&R please!


Hey again! Just a little short one this time, I have a few bigger projects I'm working on.

While I'm a massive fan of this pair, there are very few really good ones on FFNet. I tried to do the pair justice. And for those of you that will say "Mimiru should go with Tsukasa" or "Subaru's a blahblahblah", you're entitled to your opinion, but personally I'm sick of Suby-bashing fics and Mimiru-Tsukasa mean-to-Suby fics.

And for those of you who care, I AM WORKING ON EQUIVALENCE OF GRACE, PLOT BUNNIES ARE MURDERING ME AND CHIBI CELCIUS IN MY HEAD HAS TO BE DRAGGED INTO THE VOLCANO BY RAINE BEFORE I CAN FINISH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//sign or any of its characters. I just like this pairing a lot.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Purple Auroras That Paint The Heavens

By Zefie Kirasagi

Tsukasa had never really taken the time to appreciate the night sky of this snowy wasteland. It had always been the middle of a fight while he was here. Or perhaps that time he'd been rushing to save that young Grunty. He'd never come here at night in peace.

Now, with the battles ending and the group beginning to go their separate ways, he felt like perhaps he'd be alone to The World again. But fate had favored him, and now he had someone to watch the auroras of the winter wasteland with.

"It's so pretty…I didn't know they'd programmed anything like it into The World."

Tsukasa turned his head slightly, taking in the sight of the speaking female heavy axe, who was leaning gently on his shoulder.

"It's been here, but I've never had the time to really stop and look at them myself. I was…always running."

The girl sighed. "Usually from us. I'm sorry for that."

"No, no, it's not your fault Subaru. You…didn't know at the time."

"But I never tried to control Silver Knight. He restrained you here, and I would have known nothing. For that I've always been ashamed."

Tsukasa let his arm drape gently around her. "Regardless, it's not your fault. So stop blaming yourself, alright?" The sincere and gentle tone of his voice took any bite out of the words. Subaru smiled lightly, shifting a bit in her position as she leaned on the wavemaster, seeming to melt into him.

"Tsukasa?"

"Yes Subaru?"

"Well…I've been thinking about…you know, what we talked about that day on the outside…"

Tsukasa nodded, remembering the meeting. It had been the day Tsukasa had managed to actually log out of The World, the same day "he" had met Subaru in the real world.

They'd had a very long talk, covering a lot of topics.

There was one among them that concerned Subaru the most. Namely, the nature of the two's relationship.

"I'm just…so confused." Subaru said, biting her lip. "I…like this. I want to be with you…like this…but, on the outside, we're both…"

Tsukasa looked down at her. "Does it make you uncomfortable, me being a girl?"

Subaru blushed, speaking hesitantly. "N-no…in fact…umm…I think I like that fact…better…I feel like I can understand you easier…" Her blush deepened. "…and…I feel like I can trust you easier…"

Tsukasa blinked, a bit surprised. "Oh…alright then."

Subaru looked up at him. "Tsukasa? Is…something wrong?"

The wavemaster smiled again. "No, I think for once everything seems right and simple." He pulled Subaru closer to him, holding her gently. Subaru smiled, sinking into the embrace.

"Tsukasa…you mean so much to me…"

"And you mean even more to me, my lady."

And so they sat there for some time after, watching the purple auroras that painted the heavens above them.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Cute little drabble and OMG I conveyed it (I hope) without using the ever-over-used I.L.Y. line!

Tried to keep the characters in-character. Don't flame me too bad, please! Leave a review at the door please!


End file.
